gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Victor Vance
(VCS) }} Victor Vance (* 1956 in ; † 1986 in Vice City; kurz Vic) ist ein Charakter aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City sowie der Protagonist aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Er ist, zusammen mit seinem Bruder Lance Vance, Kopf vom Vance-Kartell, das stark in Drogen-, Prostitutions-, Erpressungs-, Raub-, Schmuggel- und Kredithaigeschäften tätig ist. Vice City, 1984 Vic Vance ist ein Corporal der US Army, der in Vice Citys Fort Baxter Air Base stationiert ist und unter Aufsicht von Sergeant Jerry Martinez steht. Er trat der Army bei, weil er für seine Familie verantwortlich ist: Seine Mutter und Bruder Lance sind Drogensüchtige und sein Bruder Pete leidet unter schlimmem Asthma. Er wird nach Drogen und Prostituierten unehrenhaft entlassen – beides für Martinez, die Drogen waren in Vics Kaserne versteckt. Vic wird dann von Waffenschmuggler Phil Cassidy (ein Verbündeter von Martinez) beschäftigt, der in Konflikt mit den Cholos ist, eine mexikanische Gang und Rivalen des Schiebers. Kurz danach trifft Vic Phils Schwager Marty J. Williams, Führer der Trailer Park Mafia, und seine Frau Louise. Vic erhöht die Macht der Trailer Park Mafia, indem er in Vice City die Cholos bekämpft, die Marty auch verachtet. Schließlich hat Louise Martys mieses Wesen satt und verlässt ihren Mann und lebt fortan bei ihrer Schwester Mary-Jo. Trotzdem entführt Marty sie, um sie als Prostituierte in seinem Bordell arbeiten zu lassen. Vic sieht gerade noch, wie Marty mit Louise wegfährt. Er schnappt sich ein Fahrzeug und kann ihn einholen, bevor er in sein Bordell fliehen kann. Er tötet Marty und rettet somit Louise, die ihm als Dank ein neues Versteck in Little Haiti übergibt. Der Tod von Marty führte dazu, dass die Mafia sich auflöst und die Vance-Familie mehr Einfluss bekommt, nachdem letztere die Trailer-Park-Betriebe übernommen hatten. Später schließt er sich seinem Bruder Lance an und erledigt Jobs für den zwielichtigen Bryan Forbes. Als sie herausfinden, dass Forbes ein verdeckter Ermittler der DEA ist, bringen sie ihn in ein leer stehendes Gebäude in Little Haiti, wo sie ihn verhören, wobei einige Jobs bei herausspringen, die mit Dealen in der Stadt zu tun haben (dafür, dass sie ihn nicht töten). Wie auch immer, die ans Licht kommende Arbeit führt nur dazu, dass die Vance-Brüder in große Schwierigkeiten geraten. Forbes wird später getötet, nachdem er sie in ein schwules Biker-Lokal lockt, in der sich Rechtsextremisten aufhalten. Nach der Übernahme mehrerer Betriebe in der Stadt überfallen die Vance-Brüder aus dem Hinterhalt einen Deal zwischen Martinez’ Männern und den Mendez-Brüdern Diego und Armando und stehlen ihre Lieferwagen. Doch Martinez verfolgt sie in einem Hunter-Kampfhubschrauber und hat vor, die Trucks zu zerstören, aber die Vances schaffen es locker per Brücke auf die andere Insel. Vic und Lance entscheiden sich dann, für die Mendez-Brüder zu arbeiten und erweitern weiterhin ihren Einfluss. Zuerst erscheint es so, als ob die Mendez-Brüder ein Bündnis mit den Vance-Brüdern wollen, aber es kommt anders. Die Mendez-Brüder bieten einen Deal an: Lance und Victor überschreiben alle Betriebe den Mendez-Brüdern oder er, Lance und Louise werden getötet. Victor lehnt lautstark ab und die Mendez-Schläger schlagen die beiden zusammen und kidnappen sie. Die Vance-Brüder wachen in einer Ölraffinerie in Viceport auf und während des Versuchs, vor den Mendez-Leuten zu fliehen, schießen die Mendez-Männer aus Versehen auf einen Gastank, der daraufhin explodiert. Während hierbei die meisten Mendez-Mitglieder umkommen, ist Lance vom Feuer eingeschlossen und Vic muss ihn retten, was er glücklicherweise auch schafft, bevor die Raffinerie explodiert. Mit Phils, Lances und Umberto Robinas Hilfe verteidigt die Vance-Familie ihre Betriebe vor den Mendez-Leuten. Dennoch wird Louise von Martinez gekidnappt und schwer misshandelt, bevor Vic sie retten kann. Martinez schwört Rache und er und die Mendez-Brüder kidnappen Louise erneut – dieses Mal töten sie sie aber. Vic kocht vor Wut und knallt Armando Mendez und alle seine Männer ab. Kurz danach benutzt Vic mit Hilfe von Ricardo Diaz einen Hunter, um das Mendez-Gebäude zu attackieren und tötet letzten Endes Martinez und Diego. Nach diesen grauenvollen Erlebnissen entscheiden Vic und Lance, Vice City für einige Jahre zu verlassen, um auszuspannen und sich mit ihrem Drogengeld ein schönes Leben zu machen. Vice City, 1986 Zwei Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Vice City Stories sind Vic und Lance wieder zurück in Vice City und immer noch stark im Drogenhandel tätig. So kommt es zu einem Deal mit der Forelli-Familie beziehungsweise Tommy Vercetti. Der Deal schlägt jedoch fehl, da Auftragskiller ihn unterbrechen. Dabei wird Vic von ihnen erschossen, sowie zwei weitere Männer: Harry und Lee von der Mafia-Familie. Charaktere, die von Victor getötet werden Vice City Stories * Hank (D.I.V.O.R.C.E.) * Marty J. Williams (D.I.V.O.R.C.E.) * Bryan Forbes (The Bum Deal) * Armando Mendez (Light my Pyre) * Diego Mendez (Last Stand) * Jerry Martinez (Last Stand) Missionsauftritte Vice City * In the Beginning (getötet von Diaz’ Männern) Vice City Stories * Als Protagonist des Spiels kommt Victor Vance seit der ersten Mission Soldier in jeder vor. Familie Er ist der Sohn von Janet Vance, einer Drogenabhängigen, die einen kurzen Auftritt in Vice City Stories hat. Sein Vater kommt ursprünglich aus der Dominikanischen Republik. Vic hat zwei jüngere Brüder, den ebenfalls Abhängigen Lance Vance und den an Asthma erkrankten Pete Vance. Des Weiteren hat er noch eine Tante namens Enid, die die Erziehung der Kinder übernahm, da Janet durch ihren Drogenkonsum nicht für die Kinder sorgen konnte. Trivia * In den Previews großer Spielemagazine gab es des Öfteren die Randnotiz, Vic würde am rechten Oberarm ein Tattoo tragen. Dieses hat es allerdings nicht bis in die Endversion geschafft. * Da Vic in Vice City einen anderen Synchronsprecher hatte und komplett anders aussah, dachten viele GTA-Spieler, dass es nicht Vic war, sondern sein getöteter Bruder Pete Vance. Aber tatsächlich war es Vic. * Johnny Klebitz ist nach Victor Vance der zweite Protagonist in der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie, der getötet wird. Vic ist in GTA: Vice City Stories der Protagonist und wird in GTA: Vice City getötet, und Johnny ist in Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned der Protagonist und wird in Grand Theft Auto V getötet. * Victor, Carl Johnson und Franklin Clinton sind die einzigen drei afroamerikanischen Protagonisten in der GTA-Serie. * In GTA: Vice City Stories hat Vic gar keinen Akzent beim Reden, aber in GTA: Vice City hat er einen. Bildergalerie Victor Vance, VCS.JPG Gonzales und Vic, Home's on the Ranch, VCS.jpg|Vic beim Golfen Snitch Hitch VCS1.png|Vic würgt Lance victor vance.jpg|Victor vor einer Explosion Victor Vance, VCS.jpg|Victor Vance mit einer M249, 1984 Victor Vance Tatoo VCS.jpg|Die Oberarm-Tätowierung von Vic VictorVance-Artwork.jpg|Im Hintergrund ein Schiff Siehe auch * Vics Polizeiakte ar:فيكتور فانس en:Victor Vance es:Victor Vance fi:Victor Vance fr:Victor Vance hu:Victor Vance nl:Victor Vance (GTA Vice City Stories) pl:Victor Vance pt:Victor Vance ru:Виктор Вэнс Kategorie:Vice-City-Charaktere Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Charaktere Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Mehrspieler-Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Vance-Kartell-Mitglieder Kategorie:Bandenbosse Kategorie:Militärangehörige Kategorie:Drogendealer Kategorie:Unternehmer Kategorie:Verstorben